1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and a method for producing the positive electrode active material for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are required to have both higher capacity and improved cycle characteristics. Therefore, a positive electrode for nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries each including a positive electrode active material layer formed on a positive electrode core is required to be improved in energy density by increasing the filling property of a positive electrode active material and to be improved in cycle characteristics by increasing the durability of the positive electrode active material.
International Publication No. 2014/103166 describes that a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery having a high energy density and excellent cycle characteristics can be provided by using a positive electrode active material having a powder breaking strength of 200 MPa or more and 500 MPa or less and having a crystallite diameter of 100 nm or more and 300 nm or less.